


Nameless Story Part 2 (turkish)

by ancapgenc



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Guro, Türkçe | Turkish, Yandere
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancapgenc/pseuds/ancapgenc
Summary: buraya yazacak birşey bulamadım aslında :)
Relationships: yandere - Relationship





	Nameless Story Part 2 (turkish)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROBOT FABRİKASINDA SOYGUN

soyguncular fabrika binasından yola kurdukları kurdukları zip-line hattı sayesinde yaklaşık   
6 milyon dolar değerinde 53 adet robotu çaldılar polis şimdi heryerde onları arıyor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"iyi bağladın değil mi?"  
"evet"  
"POLİS !!!"  
"polis geliyor çabuk ol"

>ip kopar

>>>  
AĞRIZA RAPORU:  
fiziksel hareketler: devre dışı  
tepki verebilme: devre dışı  
duyular: çalışır durumda  
<<<

"siktir zamanımız yok hadi gidelim"

"bakın ne buldum"  
"sizce çalışyormudur"  
"bilmem"  
"öğrenmenin tek bir yolu var"

>sağ bacağa tahta sopa darbesi

"bence yeterli hızda vuramadın"  
"tamam sen vur"

>sol bacağa tahta sopa darbesi

"kafaya vurmalıyız"

>kafaya tahta sopa darbesi

"bence bu böyle çalışmıyor"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROBOT FABRİKASI SOYGUNCULARI YAKALANDI

soyguncular çaldıkları robotları satarken polisin tuzağına düşüp yakayı ele verdiler  
çalınan robotların sayısı 53'tü fakat yapılan baskın sonucu 52 tanesi bulundu   
hala biri kayıp

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sevgili günlük

Herşey çok iyi geçti,ne diyebileceğimi bilmiyorum

bir dakka sanırsam yine sayfanın yanlışlıkla yine yazmaya alt kısımdan başladım gözümde hala sorun var

bugün ilk kez organik birşeyi parçalara ayırdım hiçte kolay olmadı özellikle derisine ihtiyacım olduğu için özellikle derisine ihtiyacım olduğu için bazen ince bıçakları kullanmam cidden zordu fakat en zoru yağları çıkartmaktı ne şükür ki insanlar gibi koku duyum vücudumu etkilemiyor kesin bu görünümdeki şeylerin kokusuda iyi değildir sonunda banyo temizliği bitti bugünün tek ciddi sıkıntısı sahibimin bayılmasıydı sanırsam ona duyduğum aşkımda sanırsam başı döndü en iyisi onu yatağına taşımak şarjım bitmek üzere fakat onu bu şekilde bırakamam  
görüşürüz sevgili günlük şimdi aşkımı yatağına taşımam lazım ve yanına kıvrılıp uyumam bu arada yeniden düşündümde nerden yeni göz bulacağımı buldum

-dün-

uygulama: xchat.apk 

-yarın evine gelsem olur mu ?  
-neden ?  
-birşeyler filan içeriz   
-olmaz kocam evde  
-hala o robotla mı uğraşıyor ?  
-malesef evet  
-senin gibi güzel bir kadın varken   
-iltifatın için sağol kapatmam lazım iyi geceler  
-iyi geceler

-bugün-

uygulama: xchat.apk 

-aslında fikrimi değiştirdim kocam iş gezisine çıktıda bugün gelebilirsin  
-ne garip ?  
-evet bende anlamadım bavulunu toplayıp aniden gitti  
-gelirken içki almamı istermisin ?  
-hayır burada zaten var fakat buz kıracağı yok münkünse çivi şeklinde olanlar

DEVAM EDECEK


End file.
